


A Nice Swim

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [57]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Golem!Bing, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Happiness with Sphinx!HostRequested on Tumblr by The-Graves-Family
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 11





	A Nice Swim

Once the sound of rushing water reached the Host’s ears, he was bounding forward, galloping full sprint towards the river. He felt Blue tighten his grip on the Host’s mane, cursing lowly, but the sound was drowned out by Orange’s surprised scream. The moment the Host felt the ground change to sand under his paws he was leaping, wings opening to give him the extra lift he needed to clear the banks and plunge into the water. Blue hunkered down, skillfully using the Hosts fluttering feathers for cover, but Orange was not so experienced. He sputtered and coughed, whining when he saw the state of his clothes. 

“Hoooooost!” 

“I told you he was going to do this,” Blue muttered, shifting between the Host’s shoulders as the Sphinx folded his paws under him and laid down, relishing the cool water that soothed the burn of the hot desert sun. He purred loudly, the rumbling making his entire body shake and the Golems on his back with it. 

“So, uh, how do we-” 

“We don’t,” Blue cut him off, pushing to stand up on the Host’s back when the Sphinx finally settled down. He moved up past the Host’s shoulders to the back of his neck and made himself comfortable in the Host’s mane, laying down with his hands behind his head and ankles crossed. 

Orange opened his mouth to speak again, but Blue simply closed his eyes with the air of definitive end to the action. The new Golem looked helplessly over his shoulder back at the riverbank, where the others had finally caught up and were making themselves comfortable among the shallows and the reeds. The gap wasn’t too large, and if he got enough of a running start- 

“Orange,” the Host grumbled, lifting his head and twitching his ear “no.” 

“But-” 

“No.” 

Yellow laughed as Orange sat down, pouting, and the Host grinned, wriggling about to settle deeper into the river, only content when the water lapped up his chest and tickled the bottom of his chin.


End file.
